Part of a larger Program Project application dealing with fundamental and applied neuroendocrinology in the field of reproduction, growth, other pituitary functions and diabetes. Specifically, it is proposed to synthesize and assay for biological activity analogs of somatostatin with "tailored" activities on secretion of growth hormone, glucagon, insulin, and to make these available for clinical studies in juvenile diabetes. To study the physiology of secretions of somatostatin after having developed a specific radioimmunoassay for somatostatin. To continue current research on the conformation of TRF and obtain anti-TRF analogs. To isolate and characterize hypothalamic corticotropin releasing factor. To investigate mechanism of action of hypothalamic hypophysiotropic peptides at the cellular level in pituitary, pancreas and brain tissues.